


I miss you Daddy

by Fadedintothenight



Series: Stony Oneshots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Inspired by the 9/11 songs, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Steve dies in CA:TWS, Tears, super family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/pseuds/Fadedintothenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers-Wilson writes a letter to his dad, who died stopping Project Insight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize ahead of time if this makes you cry. Warning: referenced/implied death. Inspired by the above video and the following video. Link to video: 10 Yrs. I Miss You Daddy: http://youtu.be/wyLxuy4tPLs. May cause tears.

2015

It's a been a year now Daddy. I really really miss you. Mommy says your in a better place now. A beautiful place called heaven. But I wish you were here. We had your favorite dinner tonight. And I ate it all up. It made Mommy sad. Why can't you come home? I really really miss you. Mommy misses you. Please come home soon.

Aunt Pepper and Mommy taught me how to swim this summer. I can even open my eyes underwater. Are you proud of me? I started kindergarden this week. And I can even swing on the swings all by myself. Even though I wish you were pushing me. I made two new friends. Their names are Wade and Harry. Their really cool. I wish you could meet them. Can you see us? I carry a picture of me, you, and Mommy in my Avengers lunchbox. Harry didn't understand when I said you were my Daddy but Mommy isn't a girl.

I miss how you used to play with me, and how you tickled me until I couldnt breathe through my laughter. Tickle me tickle me. Hehe. I don't like being tickled anymore.

I try not to cry, but Mommy says it's okay to. That it's okay to be sad and miss you. I know you don't like it, and you never wanted me to be sad. I try not to be sad but it still hurts. I asked Mommy if you were coming home. He said no. Is it true?

Mommy says it's time to go to sleep now. I sleep with the lights on just in case you come home and want to kiss me goodnight like you used too. You're the greastest Daddy. I love you so much. I miss you Daddy. Can you see me? Goodnight Daddy.

2020

It's been five years Daddy. I'm in the fifth grade now. I really like computers. But P.E. is hard. Wade's still my best friend. Harry actually moved away last year. I miss him.

Mommy lets me wear one of your t-shirts to bed. I think it still smells like you. He does too. I don't have to sleep with the lights on anymore. I still try not to cry. And it still hurts. Can you see me? I really miss you Daddy.

2025

It's been ten years Daddy... I started High School. I've made the honor roll. Mom says you'd be proud of me. I'm also in the Science club. Can you see me? Are you proud?

Wade's my boyfriend now. I think you'd really like him.

I started thinking about colleges. Do you think I could be a doctor? Just like Uncle Bruce?

I got accepted to Yale Daddy. Wade proposed to me. I'm really happy. Although I still miss you everyday. I know you'll be with me when I walk down the aisle. I try not to cry or miss you. But it hurts. A lot.

I hope you know you're still my hero. Mom's too. He misses you like crazy. I love you so much. Can you see me?

I really really miss you Daddy.  
I really miss you Daddy.  
I miss you Daddy.

-Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers-Wilson.


End file.
